


Голыми руками

by SovietSatin



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietSatin/pseuds/SovietSatin
Summary: — Живого места скоро не останется. Ногти до мяса содраны.
Relationships: Mikhail Khodorkovsky/Vladislav Surkov
Kudos: 2





	Голыми руками

**Author's Note:**

> В одной из своих книг Михаил Борисович писал, что любил во время отдыха на севере по скалам лазить с голыми руками.

— Дурак! 

— Да почему дурак-то?

Миша рассмеялся и зажмурился, когда Слава, одной рукой придерживая его запястья, выписал по лбу очередной щелбан. Почти каждый день так. 

— Сколько раз я тебя просил? Ты хуже ребёнка! А если упадёшь, кто ЮКОСом руководить будет?

Вырвав из славиной хватки руки, Миша быстро и резко обнял его за талию, чтобы не успел отойти или по предплечью шлёпнуть. И Слава ненадолго вправду потерял контроль. А потом лицо его вытянулось. От возмущения. 

— Руки не распускай, Ходорковский!

Слава отодвинулся назад, от мишиных объятий избавившись вмиг, выпрямился гордо и нос задрал. 

— Ну чего ты?

— Каждый мой вечер начинается с того, что я сажусь и обрабатываю тебе ладони, но ты продолжаешь лезть на эти скалы голыми руками! Протягивай. 

— Есть, капитан! — Миша выставил руки перед собой, — Сегодня я был в бинтах, между прочим. 

Слава посмотрел так злобно, так строго, что Миша себя глупым школьником почувствовал — будто девочек за косы дёргал и теперь за это получал. А Слава от почти пустого тюбика с мазью крышку открутил и постарался выдавить хоть что-то: сворачивал, сдавливал — всё почти безуспешно, на пальцах его оказалась лишь крупная горошина. 

— Ты посмотри, мазь кончилась. У людей эти тюбики годами лежат, а ты за две недели оприходовал. Что тебя так тянет на эти чёртовы скалы?

— Прости. Но я так засиделся за год в офисе, что не могу себе позволить сейчас просидеть хоть день. 

Поделив горошину на две части, Слава своими пальцами коснулся ладоней Миши и совсем лёгонько, на грани чувствительности, начал распределять, каждую ссадину тонким слоем покрывая. И бурчал уже себе под нос. На шрамах, оставшихся с прошлых лет, он давил сильнее, царапал чуть-чуть, так, что даже приятно. 

— Живого места скоро не останется. Ногти до мяса содраны. 

— Пускай. Мне же не играть, как тебе, на музыкальных инструментах. Не ругайся. 

Наклонившись, Слава аккуратно снял с Миши очки и мягким поцелуем в уголок губ ткнулся. Значит, больше не злился.


End file.
